Keep it!
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Written for July challange for Twin Exchange, Maple syrup and Blonde wigs can get you in trouble! Ron/Hermione. I don't own Harry/Ginny/Ron or Hermione *tear*


The flat was getting to small for them Harry knew it but he couldn't force himself to move or ask them to leave. He had never not shared space with Ron in the last 8 years, unless you count his brief disappearance during what they know referred to as the extended camping trip. Ginny was staying at the flat more often and Ron made comments about it, sooner or later they would have to come up with a different arrangement. He couldn't expect her to put up with the looks she received from her brother and his best mate.

He had grown used to the strange noises that would come from the room Hermione and Ron share but sometimes they just went too far. What was he suppose to think when he found the blonde wig on _HIS_ bed, enough was enough he was going to have to talk to them. He stomped to their room and threw open the door assuming it was safe as he just watched Hermione enter, it was not he saw her leaning over a naked Ron with a jug in her hand.

He stood stunned for a moment before he blurted out _"Is that ... maple syrup?"_

Ron looked up his shock clearly showing on his face "Shut the bloody door Harry, Don't you knock?"

The words knocked Harry out of his stunned state and he quickly turned and shut the door walking slowly to the sofa and sunk into it. That was an image he never wanted to see again but he knew he would every time he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he sat there Ginny found him that way when she arrived for their date he was still holding the blonde wig.

"That's where that is, I was wondering what I did with it" She said as she took the wig out of his hand.

"That's yours? But I found it on the bed and I thought…" He trailed of

"You thought what Harry? It's for the costume ball next week I must have dropped it this morning when I was getting ready. Why do are you looking at me like that?"

Harry realized he was staring at her like a hippogriff caught in a lumos. "You don't know what trouble that wig has caused me today" he grumbled.

Ron and Hermione listened at the door. Ron had wanted to go yell at Harry for walking into their room without knocking but Hermione was mortified and insisted he just let it blow over.

"That wig was Ginny's?"Ron asked in a whisper

Hermione turned several shade of red some remarkably close to purple and hissed back "_yes"_

Ron said in a normal voice "That is just all kinds of wrong Hermione. Really what were you thinking?"

"Shut up! Ronald they'll hear you. You weren't complaining about it last night!"

"I didn't know it was my sisters" He said voice growing louder despite her warning

The conversation in the other room came to an abrupt stop and they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ron looked terrified and quickly hid behind Hermione.

"You're so brave Ron, you're my knight in shining armor" She said sarcastically

The door flew open then and Ginny stood framed there her face furious "Hermione Jean Weasley, Did you take my wig and do Merlin knows what with it then have the audacity to return it?"

Hermione had seen Ginny mad plenty of times but never to this extent she swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to flat out lie.

"No?" It came out more like a question then an answer and she knew that Ginny was not going to fall for it.

Her mind was muddled for a moment, she fought hard to remember the various counter curses for the curse that she was sure was going to be thrown at her any moment. Then she remembered her wand was on the night stand next to the maple syrup. She groaned to herself and measured the distance from her to it. Wait Ron was behind her he may have his wand, or he may be able to get to hers and throw it to her. How can she communicate with him without Ginny seeing? She turned slightly to and gave him a significant look and then looked at the night stand thinking please Ron please lets this be one of your more brilliant moments. He shook his head slightly like he understood and made a lunge for the nightstand.

Ginny aimed a hex at him instead but not before he had grabbed that maple syrup and threw it towards Hermione. Without thinking she caught it and looked at it dumbfounded, what had he been thinking? Ginny looked as perplexed as she felt when she turned back to look at her.

"Is that maple syrup?"Ginny asked

"Yes" Hermione answered quietly

"What are you…Never mind I don't want to know. You can have this wig and _PLEASE _don't put that syrup back in the kitchen!


End file.
